Iterashai is not Sayonara
by DramaDelicacy
Summary: He will never listen to her. But they both know they will meet again. xSasuxSakux


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I clearly hate Uchiha Sasuke for leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I clearly hate Uchiha Sasuke for leaving.

- - -

I knew this is coming. I won't be weak though. I know I'll cry, but I won't be a coward. I waited and waited, engulfed by the coldness of the night, under the pale moon. The moon looked as sad today. Maybe it knew that this night will change everything. I waited and waited. Here he comes, I could hear his footsteps.

I walked toward him, stopping just in front of him. He looked at me, his eyes showed no emotion. I looked at his forehead, no head protector. He is going to betray us… I clutched my right fist with my left hand, trying hard not to shake. I bit my bottom lip and he ignored me, he kept on going.

I loved him. But now, I also hated him. He's going to make all of us suffer. I'm too weak; I didn't even have the courage to ask him to stop, to ask him to stay. Speak Sakura! Speak! I clutched my fist tighter and I turned around. I wanted to scream "Stop! Don't leave us! I love you!" but something else I blurted.

"Traitor,"

That worked alright. He stopped dead on his track. He didn't turn around; maybe he's trying to understand what I just said. Maybe he though he heard it wrong, maybe he thought I'm saying "I love you." And he just can't hear right. So I took a deep breathe and tried to make it sound louder, this time I really want it to be "I love you, don't leave me!" but it's not working.

"Traitor!"

He still didn't turn; it's not a big deal, huh? I knew it. He didn't care. I guess it's time to make my lame speech. I tried to held back the tears, I bit my bottom lip hard until it bleed but it was enough to make me awake and the tears retreated back into my eyes.

"Going to Orochimaru, huh?" I started. "Traitor." I repeated.

"What do you know, Sakura?" he said, I shivered. His tone was so cold that I can barely stand it. I grabbed my clothes and started playing with it. Come on, Sakura! Try!

"I don't know anything, I knew that," I said. "But I won't be someone that would trade everything for revenge. I might be stupid to _you_, for _everyone_ know you think you're the BEST!" I yelled. "But I still have a heart to feel."

He turned around, his eyes were dark. There's no tint of light in it even though the moon shone on top of us. I tried to hold back the gasp but it's useless, I gasped and closed my mouth reflectively. He looked at me and smirked, but it was a smirk that showed how low and stupid I was.

"See, even when you're about to betray us, you still think you're the best," I retorted.

"Don't deny it Sakura," he smirked again. "We both know how much _you_ love me. It's so stupid; I bet you'll kill yourself if I told you to."

I looked at him, I was annoyed alright. He thinks I'm so stupid that I'll do _that_?! Hell if he's not in danger I wouldn't risk my life for him. I do love him, but I won't be looked down.

"Well let's see," I said, placing a casual stance. "Nah… I might do for Naruto though. Because I know whatever happen he would never betray the village and hurt us."

"That's because he didn't go through what I went through," he snapped and I was taken aback. He actually yelled… but I need to go on, I need to stop him from leaving. Whatever I said, whatever he said might hurt, badly… but I need to go on.

"Despised from he was 5?" I snapped. "You think that's not _bad _enough? You had a family, Sasuke. He had no one and the town hated him. When you had no one, we girls still love you! He had nothing from the very beginning. Everyone thinks he's a monster, do anyone think you're one?"

He didn't say anything.

"I don't think so," I muttered.

"What do you want from me?" he asked.

"I want you to stay," I need to be honest, no need to lie or be dramatic.

"Stupid as usual," he replied. "You know that will not happen, I will leave and no one can stop me. _You _can't stop me, Sakura. Because you're too weak and you love me too much. Neither can Naruto, he's far weaker than I am."

I knew he lied about the second part. I was there when they were fighting on the hospital's roof. And I could see how Naruto almost beat him. Still a jerk even though he's about to leave all of us. The part about me was true, but… I won't be bothered… I won't…

"Really?" I said, my voice was weak. Why was it weak? I looked down, the concrete road was wet, I knew why. I'd been crying. I wiped the tears away, as much as I can get and looked up again, he walked away already.

"We'll get you!" I yelled at him, annoyed. "We'll get you; we'll kill you if you betray us!"

"None of you will be able to," he said. "All of you love me too much."

"You're worst than your brother!" I screamed. "You care for no one! I knew there has got to be a reason why he killed everyone in your clan! You were too small to understand, I bet he's lying! You're worst than him!"

Sasuke stopped and turned around.

"Shut up," he said; his tone cold. "You're so annoying; just admit that you love me. You're wasting my time."

I took a deep breathe and he waited.

"I hate you, Uchiha Sasuke!"

He didn't look shocked but I can see the surprise in his eyes. I stomped my feet, I lost my self control.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE THIS VILLAGE!" I yelled. "WE'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DO! I'LL KILL YOU EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I'D DO!"

He shook his head and walked away.

"STAY!" I yelled, crying so hard, sobbing uncontrollably. "PLEASE!"

He ignored me and kept on going.

"NARUTO WILL BE HURT BADLY! STAY, DON'T GO!" I kept on yelling, I thought of Naruto. I didn't want that bright smile to be gone from his face. I covered my face with my hands and felt the tears trickled through the fingers. "STAY!!" I was screaming now, high-pitched. "PLEASE, DON'T GO!"

He didn't even turn, he didn't hesitate. I knew this is not working. Nothing's going to change, no matter how much I screamed. I need to do something different; he's a traitor in a matter of minutes, seconds even. But now, he's still _my_ Sasuke. I'm sorry Naruto, I can't stop him. I stood up and looked at his back. Both of my fists were balled tightly. I looked at the moon. It looked back at me, smiling pathetically. I smiled and looked back to Sasuke-kun's back.

"Sasuke-_kun­,_" I called him. He stopped; I guess he was shocked that all of a sudden I was being nice to him. Tell me about it, I was shocked myself. But I prepared myself for this. For the stupidity that I was about to do. I smiled at him; I thought I would smile forcefully for my heart tells me to yell at him to stay instead of smiling at him. But I smiled from heart instead, I smiled my regular smile at him and that surprised him more.

"What?" he asked, after a while of staring into each other's face. I took a deep breathe again.

And bowed.

And I heard him gasped.

And I looked up.

I straightened my body.

And looked right into his black eyes.

And smiled again.

And said,

"Iterashai, this won't be goodbye. This is just the beginning, we'll meet again."

He looked dumbfounded and I kept on smiling, the tears were streaming like waterfalls but I kept my smile. After a while, his tense body relaxed and he put his hands in his pocket, his usual stance. And I felt myself cry even more.

"Yeah," he smiled at me and this surprised me. I thought he would yell at me or mock me for being really stupid in the end. But he didn't. So I kept my smile. "This is just the beginning of everything."

I nodded and waved at him.

"I'll see you…" I said. "…soon, Uchiha Sasuke."

And that's the end. Sasuke-kun was gone, replaced by Uchiha Sasuke. He nodded and walked away. And then he was out of sight. And I fell onto my knees.

And cried.

Over and over.

Without stopping.

But even though I cried so hard, I kept on smiling.

Because I know, we would see him again someday…

As an enemy.

Or as a best-friend.

- - -

**Hwaaa, I HATE SASUKE FOR LEAVING! OMG!!**

**R&R please, people!! I would love to know what you think, don't just put "Favorite Author" or "Favorite Story" or "Story Alert" or whatever, comments would be appreciated. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
